10 Flowers
by shitsuka
Summary: Biarkan bunga yang menggambarkan kisah mereka berdua. Drabble. SasuNaru. Slash. Warning Inside. Flame(s) are allowed. RnR?


**10 Flowers **Shitsuka

**Naruto **Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **T

**Genre **Romance, Drama

**Pairing **SasuNaru

* * *

**Warning **OOC, BL Shounen ai Slash , Typos, Miss Typo, Judul dengan cerita gak ada sangkut pautnya, Bila ada kemiripan cerita sungguh itu ketidak sengajaan cerita ini real dari otak saya.

Flame(s) are allowed.

Hanya Drabble singkat tentang 10 bunga yang menggambarkan kehidupan SasuNaru.

* * *

.

.

.

_**:: Bunga Matahari ::**_

_**Artinya : Keceriaan dan Kegembiraan**_

Saat pertama kali Sasuke berpapasan dengan Naruto, ia langsung menggambarkan Naruto sebagai bunga Matahari. Kalian pasti bertanya – tanya kenapa begitu? Karena bagi Sasuke Naruto adalah sosok orang yang ceria dan gampang bergaul dengan orang lain. Senyumnya secerah sinar matahari dan tawanya sehangat matahari di pagi hari.

Dan jika berjodoh kelak, ia yakin Naruto dapat memberikan dampak positif padanya. Ia yakin kalau Naruto akan memberikan warna – warna cerah kepada kehidupannya yang _monochrome_ itu.

_**.**_

_**:: Mawar Biru ::**_

_**Artinya : Kemisteriusan dan Damai**_

Mawar biru adalah bunga mawar yang ada karena hasil dari rekayasa genetik. Ya. Bagi Naruto, bunga mawar biru adalah salah satu dari banyak bunga langka yang dapat menggambarkan bagimana sosok Sasuke.

Saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, baginya Sasuke itu adalah orang yang penuh kemisteriusan, susah untuk digapai, dan kebekuan. Ia sangat yakin jika suatu saat nanti mereka menjadi pasangan Sasuke akan melengkapi hidupnya yang berwarna itu, dengan warna – warna _monochrome_ yang damai dan penuh ketenangan milik Sasuke.

_**.**_

_**:: Bunga Anggrek ::**_

_**Artinya : Cinta dan Kecantikan**_

Sasuke yakin sejak pertemuan awal mereka, benih – benih cinta sudah bersemi di hatinya. Bagaikan disiram air tiap harinya, benih – benih tersebut semakin lama semakin bertumbuh dengan subur di hatinya.

Ya dengan ini dapat kita tarik garis bahwa Sasuke, pemuda berwajah datar dan tampan itu telah jatuh dalam kecantikan hati daripada Naruto, sang pemuda yang memiliki senyum secerah matahari.

_**.**_

_**:: Bunga Carnation ::**_

_**Artinya : Pesona**_

Dari awal Naruto sudah sadar bahwa ia akan terjerat dalam pesona Sasuke, si laki – laki tampan pemilik wajah datar itu. Sekali pun ia ingin menghindari pesona tersebut, ia selalu gagal karena pada akhirnya ia akan kembali terjerat oleh pesona itu.

Dan pada akhirnya ia pun menyadari ia bukan hanya terjerat oleh pesona Sasuke, tapi ia juga telah terjerat dalam perasaan cintanya pada pemuda berambut _raven _tersebut.

_**.**_

_**:: Bunga Iris ::**_

_**Artinya : Harapan**_

Sasuke dan Naruto menyadari bahwa mereka telah saling terjerat dalam belenggu cinta. Mereka tidak bisa menghindarinya karena mungkin ini telah menjadi takdir mereka yang telah di gariskan Tuhan untuk mereka. Tapi walaupun begitu mereka sadar bahwa mereka itu adalah sesama laki – laki. Sesama laki – laki tidak boleh saling mencintai, sesama laki – laki tidak boleh bersama dan sesama laki – laki tidak boleh saling memiliki.

Hanya harapan yang mereka punya, hanya harapan yang mereka miliki. Mereka ingin bersama, mereka ingin menyongsong hari esok dengan tangan saling terkatup satu sama lain. Mereka ingin cinta mereka dapat bersatu. Ya hanya itu harapan mereka.

_**.**_

_**:: Mawar Merah ::**_

_**Artinya : Aku Cinta Padamu **_

Menyingkirkan fakta bahwa mereka sesama laki – laki, menyingkirkan fakta bahwa dunia akan mengecam hubungan mereka, menyingkirkan bahwa fakta kemungkinan keluarga mereka akan membuang mereka dan tidak akan menganggap eksistensi mereka.

Ya mereka telah menyingkirkan itu semua, karena pada siang itu Sasuke berlutut didepan Naruto dengan setangkai bunga mawar dan selanjutnya Naruto menerima bunga mawar tersebut dengan warna merah yang merekah di wajahnya.

_**.**_

_**:: Garbera ::**_

_**Artinya : Cinta Yang Sudah Lama Terikat**_

Naruto dan Sasuke yakin bahwa sedari dulu cinta mereka memang sudah terikat. Mereka percaya bahwa mereka sudah ditakdirkan bersama oleh Tuhan. Ya mereka yakin dengan itu semua.

Persetan dengan urusan _gender _mereka yang sama, persetan dengan dunia yang akan mengecam mereka, persetan dengan eksistensi mereka yang akan tidak di anggap. Persetan dengan itu semua. Karena mereka yakin, cinta sejati tidak akan pernah terpisahkan selain maut yang akan memisahkan.

_**.**_

_**:: Tulip ::**_

_**Artinya : Cinta Yang Sempurna**_

Seperti yang diyakini mereka sedari dulu bahwa tidak akan ada orang yang dapat memisahkan cinta mereka berdua. Akhirnya hari ini pun terwuud. Hari dimana cinta mereka terasa sempurna karena kedua orang tua mereka yang tadinya sangat menolak hubungan mereka pun pada akhirnya mulai menerima hubungan mereka, begitu pula dengan teman – teman mereka yang tadinya mengecam hubungan mereka mulai memberikan toleransi pada hubungan mereka.

Dibawah naungan bulan purnama Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpelukan satu sama lain dan mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan karena telah memberikan kesempurnaan pada cinta mereka berdua.

_**.**_

_**:: Bunga Akasia, Lilac, Aster, Gardenia::**_

_**Artinya : Kau adalah cinta pertamaku kehadiranmu bagaikan ekstasi, cintaku dalam pada mu dan kau tahu? Cinta kita adalah cinta yang abadi.**_

Ditengah acara megah yang diselenggarakan oleh kedua orang tua dari Sasuke dan Naruto, Sasuke berlutut di depan Naruto. Disaksikan oleh ratusan pasang mata yang hadir dalam pesta itu menjadi saksi bahwa pada acara itu, Uchiha Sasuke melamar Uzumaki Naruto untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Sasuke berlutut di depan Naruto dengan sebuket bunga yang berisi anyelir putih, lilac, aster dan gardenia ia berseru dengan lantangnya.

"_Will you marry me?" _

"_Yes I will,"_

_**.**_

_**:: Bunga Forget-Me-Not ::**_

_**Artinya : Jangan Lupakan Aku**_

Seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ terbaring diatas kasur putih di salah satu bangsal di sebuah rumah sakit terkenal di Konoha. Satu tubuhnya dipasangi oleh beragam selang yang sangat berguna untuk menyambung hidupnya. Di sisi tempat tidur itu terdapat seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ yang sedang berdiri mematung meratapi nasib sang belahan jiwanya.

Perlahan – lahan si pemuda _raven _tersebut membuka matanya lalu menyunggingkan senyuman tipis kepada pemuda yang berdiri disampingnya. Diangkatnya tangan kanan yang dipasangi infus itu untuk menyentuh wajah si pemuda berambut _blonde_.

"Jangan menangis Dobe," sang pemuda _raven_ berucap pelan.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Teme," sang pemuda berambut _blonde_ membalas.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu idiot," Sasuke tertawa miris, ia pun menoleh kearah meja yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Susah payah ia berusaha mengambil sebuah buket bunga yang berisi bunga _Forget-Me-Not_. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke kesusah payahan itu berusaha untuk mengambilkan bunga itu tapi dilarang oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan. Biar aku saja," ucapnya sambil terus berusaha.

Akhirnya buket bunga itu kini berada di tangannya. Sasuke memandangi buket bunga yang telah ia pesan sejak tadi pagi itu, ia pun tersenyum miris. Di tatapnya Naruto dengan kedua manik _onyx_ miliknya.

"Ambil ini," ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan buket bunga _Forget-Me-Not_ kepada Naruto. Yang diberi bunga hanya menatap buket bunga tersebut dengan tatapan **untuk-apa?**

"Ambil saja dulu," titahnya lagi yang langsung dituruti oleh Naruto.

Senyum tulus terulas di wajahnya ketika Naruto memegang bunga itu.

"Jangan lupakan aku Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke berucap sambil menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalari daerah kepalanya.

Perlahan darah mulai merembes keluar dari hidung Sasuke, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung panik dibuatnya. Ia ingin memencet bel untuk memanggil suster namun tangannya di tahan oleh Sasuke.

"Dengarkan aku dobe," Sasuke berucap lirih.

"Waktu ku sebentar lagi habis.."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Teme idiot!" Naruto berseru kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar seruan Naruto, digenggamnya tangan pemuda itu dengan sisa kekuatannya.

"Cinta kita abadi, walaupun aku.. kh.." ucapan Sasuke terpotong ketika rasa sakit dikepalanya semakin menjadi, dan darah semakin deras mengalir dari hidungnya.

"...Walaupun aku pergi, aku yakin cinta kita akan terus berkobar. Jangan lupakan aku dobe, aku mencintai mu sungguh. Jagalah kenangan kita, jangan biarkan kenangan kita musnah begitu saja," dan setelah memberikan satu kecupan di tangan Naruto, Sasuke menutup kedua matanya. Dirasakannya kesaradarannya mulai menghilang dan napasnya semakin berat. Genggamannya pada Naruto kian lama kian mengendur, Naruto yang menyadari itu mengenggam tangan Sasuke kian erat.

"Teme idiot. Jangan tinggalkan aku bodoh!" serunya pada Sasuke yang kini hanya tinggal badannya saja. Jiwanya telah pergi ke sisi Tuhan, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di dunia yang keji ini.

"Kau idiot bodoh mana bisa aku melupakanmu!" dan tangisan Naruto pun pecah. Persetan dengan perkataan orang bahwa laki – laki tidak pantas untuk menangis. Persetan dengan anggapan bahwa laki – laki yang menangis itu adalah laki – laki yang cengeng. Oh mari kita buang anggapan – anggapan yang tidak masuk di akal itu. Karena laki – laki itu masih punya hati dan mereka pantas untuk menangis.

_****FIN****_

* * *

**Pojokan Author :**

Oke saya tahu ini cheesy banget u.u hiks maap yak Shitsu lagi dilanda WB soalnya~

oh ya oh ya dimohon untuk memberikan review ya untuk membantu Shitsu sembuh dari penyakit WB ini u.u

Dan jika diantara minna -san yang bertanya bagaimana kelanjutan fict Shitsu yang lainnya alias yang multichap... berdoalah semoga ilham cmaz /nak segera nimpa Shitsu~

oke sampai disini~ sampai jumpa di fict Shitsu yang lainnya~ xD

* * *

Mind to

R

E

V

I

E

W

x3


End file.
